


January 2009 FicBits

by Merfilly



Category: DC Elseworlds, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	January 2009 FicBits

Roy had decided he hated cats. It didn't matter that he'd only ever had close encounters with one in his life, this one to be exact, he hated them.

He started, again, to gather up the feathers for fletching, cursing Dineh profanities under his breath at the mess... and how many of them were now useless.

"Lian!"

"Yes, daddy?" The girl came in, carrying the demonspawned furball, who had the audacity to be purring in his daughter's arms.

"What is the rule about Patch and my workroom?"

She looked crestfallen as she realized she, and her precious gift from Aunt Dinah, were in trouble.

"Never, ever, ever let Patch in here."

Roy knew he should work up a punishment, that he ought to make the lesson more clear. This was the third time, after all. But looking at Lian, when nothing was badly damaged and no one was hurt, he just couldn't.

"Alright, kiddo. Go on." He watched her go, wishing yet again that Dinah had not brought the cat home to Lian, and resolving to go right on hating the four legged destructomatic with fur.

* * *

He was slipping. His hands were holding the decel line fine, but it was moving, slowly. Whatever he'd caught the grapple on was sliding or pulling free.

Eight stories up wasn't a promising feeling, even as he tried to think of a solution.

The slipping feeling stopped, and he breathed a sigh of relief. His attempt to regain the roof began again, aided inexplicably by something reeling in the decel. As he reached the point he could see over the eaves, a black gloved hand with blue reaching down one finger reached out and grasped his wrist.

Nightwing looked into Batman's eyes, and a smile touched his lips. "Need a hand?"

"I won't say no." 

The Dynamic Duo tackled the night, together, and Gotham's shadows brightened for a time.

* * *

They say that Woman tempted Man into Falling by giving him the forbidden fruit. Ever since, Man had been following Woman down paths He might not have wanted to walk, for better or worse.

Right now, watching this vixen of a hero, with her hard knuckles and harder head about what was practical, Slade could very well believe that Eve did start it all. Especially when he damn well could not stop staring at the simple act of her taking a bite out of an apple, her offer rattling in his head.

The words were out of his mouth before he even processed just how tempted he was, that he'd help her out. She turned to walk back to the waiting bike, his eyes swaying over the curve of her backside while he followed. The last random thought of apples and Eve and the Fall was that at least Adam got to see Eve au natural...and if he played his cards right, maybe the bird would be just as willing.

* * *

"Were you and he... more?"

Conversations that the man known around the world as Superman did not want to have had grown in number as his hair grayed and his face found the lines of maturity.

This one had been one of the first. He had never wanted to have it with Lois; he certainly did not want to have it with Diana. A part of him that was not as jaded as he had become in most parts of his life actually hoped the baby would cry and give him an escape.

His ears told him the baby was deep asleep, not even dreaming of twitching.

"Kal..."

"Yes." He said it, and looked into her eyes, worried what he would find. "Before Lois."

"And after?" Diana waited a long time for Kal to answer her. "He's not the kind to not try hard to reach someone."

"He tried," Kal admitted. The pain in his voice and face persuaded Diana to drop it. She would not make him say what had happened.

That nightmare, of deliberately driving a wedge between he and this brother-in-arms, his once lover, and always friend, would remain his personal hell, the place he found himself every time they met Bruce over lunch or with the baby.

Only the two of them needed to wonder who might still be alive, if Kal had let Bruce pull him up from his grief.

* * *

She knew the instant she saw him on the range. He was firing arrow after arrow with that precise calculation of his, the one that said his mind wasn't on the exercise.

Kendra had screwed up. Dinah might not know how, but anything that had her Boy-o down there, tense as a strung piano wire, meant the Hawk had done exactly what Dinah warned her not to and hurt her boy.

She waited until he had to collect the arrows, and then commed into the training room. "Arrow?"

He looked up into the observation booth, scowling at first, until she made a quick sign for pizza his way. Then he smiled, and some of the tension went out of his shoulders.

She would lend him her ears, share some pizza and probably a movie at his place, be there for him.

Fixing Kendra would come later. And the Hawk would learn that when it came to messing with Dinah's chosen family, curses or not, Dinah was the worse option to mess with.

* * *

Dinah had watched the career of the Batman with interest, having grown up in Gotham City. When he had a sidekick, though, it made her frown. The brightly colored little boy seemed like he would always be in danger. It took seeing them actually working in tandem to understand. The bright Robin was the distraction, with Batman to deliver the coup de grace each time. It worked for them, but Dinah was pretty certain she would never be able to risk a junior partner that way. 

She'd leave sidekicks to the men, and show them a woman could fly solo and do it better.

* * *

//Oliver Queen is luckier than he deserves some days.// The very private thought in the back of the man's mind amused Bruce on some levels, and irritated on others. He didn't have time to be noticing a capable woman. He certainly didn't have time to remember a stolen kiss in the need of a moment on the old moon base. She was taboo in too many ways, from being married to being a teammate.

The thought stayed with Bruce though, brought on by her very adept chastisement of the Trinity meetings. He'd known all along that Dinah would figure it out. Nor, as Clark clearly thought, had she only just put it together.

No, Dinah was Gotham enough that she had planned it, had made certain that the cards would fall in her favor. There was a reason Bruce had made sure to update her file in such a way as to make certain Barbara chose her. There had been far too much potential in Dinah, in Black Canary, to leave her in her foundering state after Oliver had died.

Watching her move from giving all of three of them the smack on the hands they deserved into mission mode again, Bruce really couldn't help that thought snaking around in the back of his brain. A different world, a different circumstance, and there was little doubt Dinah would have made an effective partner in his own private mission.

Now, though, Oliver Queen was just a lucky man.


End file.
